


Pumpkins and Portals and All Things Sweet

by Springmagpies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Team as Family, Traditions, Uncle Deke, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Deke doesn't get to visit his family very often, so when he does he makes it count.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Pumpkins and Portals and All Things Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Happy trick or treat @for-the-love-of-wolves! Nadja, you're just the best!

Alya was almost always outside. The cottage that Fitz and Jemma had moved into after leaving SHIELD was the one of their dreams, with enough projects around the house to keep Fitz’s tinkering habits happy and enough built in must-haves to be livable right off the bat. However, no matter how cozy the inside was, how comfortable the breakfast nook, how sweet-smelling the kitchen (okay, if there were fresh sweets Alya could be found lingering in the entryway), the little monkey still was most at home wandering out among the grass and sky. 

The couple didn’t mind in the slightest. Having spent so many years held up underground barely seeing the light of day or so high up among the stars they forgot what grass felt like on their feet, being outside with their little girl was the best gift imaginable. It just meant that when visitors came knocking, there was no holding her back. And if it was on a holiday, she could rival her Aunty Elena bolting it down the garden path.

Halloween was a favorite time among the Fitzsimmons household as they had designated it the day to open the gate. 

“Like the bus in Halloweentown,” Alya would say, her endlessly curious eyes as wide as saucers as they waited. Daisy had been the one to show the itty bitty Fitzsimmons the Halloween classic and so the comparison had been made ever since.

They had created the gate in accordance with the guidelines given by Mack. It was one of the only projects Fitz agreed to help with as--though he would only admit it reluctantly--he did quite miss his grandson.

The whole original team would gather on Halloween night, but the gateway opened that morning. Alya, always outside, sat with her baby sister among the leaves. 

“I promise I’m watching her, mummy,” she piped up when Jemma came to put the one-year-old on her hip. Maisie happily reached up for her mum, patting her cheek with her chubby fists.

“Did you catch her eating leaves then?” Jemma asked.

Alya scrunched her nose in a way that was so her mother it was like looking in a mirror. “I knew they weren’t the kind that would harm her. I was just--”

“Watching for Uncle Deke. I know sweet girl.”

As if he had heard them through the warping of space and time, just beyond the cottage gate a ripple of energy appeared. 

Alya was as quick as light.

“Uncle Deke!” she burst, kicking up dirt and golden leaves as she bounced down the garden path.

Deke grinned, tucking the device’s remote in his pocket as he greeted the little girl. “Little lemon!” 

“Maisie ate leaves,” she said, “and we got a puppy. His name is Goddard. He’s silly and swims in the pond sometimes. And mummy and da said I could get a fish soon, but I can’t design him all on my own.”

“Technically you cou--”

“Don’t encourage illegal behavior,” came a Scottish voice from the front door. The voice was overlapped by excited barking and a giggle from baby Maisie. 

“Bobo!” Deke shouted. 

Greetings were passed all around after that, Deke hugging his grandparents and marveling at how big Alya and Maisie had gotten. Then he had found out that Jemma was pregnant again and had nearly passed out. Once recovered, though, they finally got to the fall activities. 

“What are you carving, da?” Alya asked, standing on the support bar of the chair Fitz was sat upon.

He gave his daughter a kiss on the top of her blonde head. “A monkey,” he replied. 

“You carved a monkey last year,” Alya giggled, scrunching her nose again.

“Key key!” Maisie babbled. Jemma quickly handed her her toy monkey from off the ground.

“You can never carve too many monkey pumpkins,” Fitz grinned.

Alya grinned and looked across the table to her Uncle Deke. “What are you carving?”

“Just something for a band I like,” he shrugged.

Fitz rolled his eyes as Jemma fought off a laugh, seeing the signature logo. 

“Well, it will definitely scare people off,” Fitz quipped. Jemma gave him a light shove on the shoulder.

“He knows I’m kidding.”

“Are you and Uncle Mack going to play tonight?” Alya asked as her father got admonished by her mum.

“Of course we are little lemon,” Deke said, “it’s tradition.”

As everyone seemed to be right on cue that day, the doorbell rang to welcome in the next guests. Mack and Elena came in bearing gifts for the babies along with plenty of hugs to go around. May and Flint weren’t far behind and Coulson came before dinner was done. Daniel and Daisy arrived with their newborn son, Alfie, right as they started the movie. This gave everyone all the opportunity to hold the newest addition to the SHIELD family.

It really was the best of Halloweens. 


End file.
